


a lover saying hold me tight, it's getting cold

by fairmanor



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, Episode: s04e09 The Olive Branch, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairmanor/pseuds/fairmanor
Summary: David and Patrick finally put a lid on their biggest fight yet with some pillow talk.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 153





	a lover saying hold me tight, it's getting cold

“David?”

The sound of his own name drifts softly to David’s ears, cool and distant as though it had come through the window. He wasn’t expecting to hear it, not right now. They’re so intertwined, with hands and legs linked and dried sweat cooling on their skin, that David isn’t sure anything more needs to be said.

But if that’s what Patrick wants, then he’ll oblige him.

“What is it?”

In the dark, David sees the silhouette of his boyfriend rise. Patrick props himself up on his elbow. The only thing visible in the dark is the glint of his bright eyes.

“I just…” Patrick trails off, in the way David has come to know means he hasn’t even thought about what he wants to say. Sometimes, after fights, he makes David talk to him just so he can hear his voice.

And as fights go, this one was…well, it was certainly the deepest gash on the tally chart of milestones in their relationship so far. If the other tallies were done in marker, this one was scored in with a knife. So no wonder Patrick, Mr. People-Pleaser Brewer himself, would be trying to make sure that David wasn’t going to up and leave in the night, then saunter into work tomorrow with some chic, glamorous somebody on his arm.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Patrick says quietly. It's the third time he's said it now.

David permits himself a little smirk and raises his palm to Patrick’s cheek gently. “Trust me, the only thing not okay right now is my knees.”

Patrick laughs softly. “You really outdid yourself there. I wish I’d filmed it.”

“Um, I absolutely do not. I have no idea what havoc Stevie would wreak on my life if she found out about it.”

Patrick hums in agreement, then strokes a gentle hand across David’s collarbone. He starts dropping the softest of kisses against the places he’s touched, until the cool night air feels warm and electric. As much as David is happy to laze under the touch all night, he knows Patrick still has something on his mind.

“Hm, now that you’ve got me talking…what is it you actually wanted to say?”

Patrick’s hand stills over David’s chest. He flattens his palm against David’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, and David sighs.

“Patrick, honey, I’m still _here.”_

“But you couldn’t be. You shouldn’t be.”

His voice cracks, and it tugs at David’s heart like his first months in the motel did. Patrick shouldn’t feel like this. Not in this town, where things are safe.

“Why?” David says.

“I don’t deserve a second chance, David,” Patrick says. “I messed everything up. And every time you’re out of my sight I feel like I’m never going to see you again.”

“Patrick, as much as I appreciate how apologetic you are, you need to stop,” David says gently, lifting Patrick’s hand off his chest and kissing the fingertips gently. He watches the way Patrick’s fingers clench around his like they’re life-affirming.

Patrick shakes his head. “I always said I would never be like all the other people. All the ones who hurt you and stopped caring and walked out. I told you to trust me.”

“Patrick, I _do,”_ David says earnestly, gripping Patrick’s hand back even tighter. “I trust that we’ll know what to do if something like this happens again –”

“David, don’t –”

“If something like this happens again,” David insists, “because sometimes that’s how things go. Sometimes I’ll be pissed at you, and you’ll be pissed at me, and it sucks. But if we know that now, it’ll suck less. For now? We’ll go into the store tomorrow, and we’ll do the same things we usually do, and this will all be behind us.”

The final wisps of conflict and worry seep out of Patrick’s eyes, and he lowers himself down closer to David until they’re both staring at the ceiling. David can’t help but think of that quote about lovers looking in the same direction.

“Okay, David,” Patrick whispers, and David can hear that he means it. He believes him. He trusts him.

“And hey, if it makes you feel any better, at least I know you’re sticking around now. No one’s cared enough to fight with me before.”

It’s meant to be a joke. But the look Patrick gives him quickly does away with that idea. It’s brimming with all sorts of things; things David was, prior to this, only half-convinced people could never feel over him. It’s full of hope, of life, and his soft, bright eyes are brimming both with confusion and a sudden clarity, like they’d dove hand-in-hand to a new depth of trust and understanding. And David knows Patrick better, now. Knows him like an old poem, the pages of him worn out with the way he’ll dip in and out of the book of love, reading him over and over and never getting tired. _And this is the map of my heart; the landscape after cruelty which is, of course, a garden, which is a tenderness, which is a room, a lover saying hold me tight, it’s getting cold._

“No one’s ever fought _for_ me before.”

And it’s then that they say nothing, and it’s then that they sleep.


End file.
